


It Is You

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Ben Solo, Cunnilingus, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Protective Ben Solo, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: "Mr. Solo, I think will be most impressed with your work, Miss Johnson." says Gwen as she looks over in Rey's direction.Somehow the words as they tumble out of her mouth don't bring any sort of comfort or joy to Rey. Solo's rather overbearing personality is one she's heard of through rumors---whispers even,"I hope so. Truly I do." Rey says with a weary tone in her voice.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: CEO Ben/Kylo Ren & Rey fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Solo, I think will be most impressed with your work, Miss Johnson." says Gwen as she looks over in Rey's direction. 

Somehow the words as they tumble out of her mouth don't bring any sort of comfort or joy to Rey. Solo's rather overbearing personality is one she's heard of through rumors---whispers even. The very last thing she wants to do as his new secretary is bring upon the intangible beast she is quite certain lies within him.

But then again there's another part of her, a hidden part, that wishes for to bare witness to this--- _intangible, mighty beast._

"I hope so. Truly, I do." Rey says with a weary tone in her voice. 

"You seem....I don't know, Miss Johnson, a little _worried._ " 

_A little worried?! If you were about to meet your new boss under the circumstances of what you knew of is reputation, you'd be a little worried too, I'd think!_

"I'm just nervous, is all." Rey quickly adds, doing her best to shield her undoubted fears. 

"Good." Gwen states as she moves over towards the tiny liquor bar where she immediately begins pouring some brandy into three tiny glasses. "A little apprehension _always_ helps get the blood flowing, I think."

"So, what's _he_ like? Mr. Solo, I mean?"

"Why don't you ask him that for yourself, Miss Johnson?" says Gwen with a casual smirk growing across her face as a towering shadow that suddenly looms heavily behind Rey.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Rey slowly turns around and finds herself staring up into the eyes of the most beautiful, yet intimidating young man she has ever laid eyes on. If she had to take an educated guess, he couldn't have been older than twenty-six, maybe twenty-seven, at the oldest. 

_Fuck, he's absolutely gorgeous!_

His unruly black hair falls past his ears but rests gently against the collar of his fine tailored suit, curling upwards slightly in the back. Solo is unimaginatively tall--- _six-foot-three_ \--from the looks of him and smells heavenly. If it's not too personal, she thinks of asking him where he might have gotten his cologne.

Her best friend and roommates, Finn Samuels might be highly interested in adopting Solo's tastes---seeing as he's been having some trouble wooing that their pretty new next door neighbor, Rose Tico.

_Okay, so he's practically a living, breathing, walking sasquatch, oh well, that's good to know!_

"Mr. Solo, sir, I was just showing Miss Johnson, here, the conference room." 

"Thank you, Miss Phasma." 

He _speaks_ and his voice is deep--far more _she_ could ever have imagined. What makes it worse, _much_ worse, is after that brief moment, he is silent once more and staring at her---just _staring_ at her. Somehow, the idea of not knowing what thoughts lie hidden behind those dark eyes of his makes her feel even more _unnerved._

"So....Miss Johnson, tell me...." He says as he parts his lips slightly, sneaking in split second as his tongue runs over them. "....how are you enjoying Solo Enterprises so, far?"

Rey finds herself unable to utter a single word. Her mouth is far _too_ dry and she simply cannot stop staring at him. Ironically, she wouldn't feel the least bit surprised if he suddenly told her to "take a mental picture, it'll last longer, sweetheart", but, yet he doesn't.

Instead, he just stands there, not saying a word but patiently waits for her to reply to his question.

_He's got an insane amount of self-control, I'll give him that!_

"It's been a _very._...educational experience, Mr. Solo." She finally tells him, giving him a nervous smile. 

The smile nearly undo's him right on the spot. She's just too beautiful for her own damn good. He doesn't even know her and yet she's suddenly everything he's _ever_ wanted in a partner, a friend---a _lover._

_Too fucking beautiful, Miss Johnson. So fucking beautiful! We'll have to make something out of that soon, won't we?_

"I am very glad to hear it, Miss Johnson." Solo says still unable to keep his eyes off her. "Gwen, could you make sure the final preparations are ready before the meeting while I show Miss Johnson around the rest of the main floor? The rest of the board should be commencing in thirty minutes?"

"Of course, Mr. Solo." Gwen nods before returning to her prior engagement. 

Offering his arm, Rey is hesitant at first to take it. After reassuring her that there is nothing for her to fear, she carefully wraps her hand around it and follows him out into the hallway. There's an immense sense of power that courses through her veins as she walks in silence next to him.

So far, he's proven to be a kind and gentle soul with only her future happiness with his company in mind and not the beast she's heard of through various stories.

In fact, as she continued to listen to him talk all she could feel was immense pride and joy. He's _not_ a monster at all! _Those people---they had no earthly idea what their talking about! None at all!_

"I'm so glad that you could come on such sort notice, Miss Johnson." He tells her as he gently pats her arm with his right hand. _God, she is so soft. I'd give anything to feel the rest of her skin---have it pressed against mine._ "It's been a complete nightmare trying to find a new secretary these past few months."

"Can I ask what happened to your last one, sir?"

"Nothing sort of lazy and entitled." He answered with a slight chuckle. "I had no use for her, really. She came in September and was out before Christmas."

 _Shit!_ If that doesn't send of panic signals inside of Rey's head then she doesn't know what possible could. The very last thing she wants is to upset him, or make a complete _fool_ out of him. Solo has worked hard to obtain all that he's has and she figures he doesn't need some girl fucking it up for him now. So, she won't. 

"I'm grateful for this opportunity that you’ve given me, Mr. Solo." Rey quickly tell him, but he immediately silences her with a wave of his hand.

"And I would be very grateful if you would, call me, Ben, Miss Johnson. I mean, at least while were in such close proximity like this."

Rey swallows that last bit--- _hard_. _Close proximity_. Ben. Ben Solo. _My_ Ben Solo. No, not _my_ Ben Solo--more like my _fucking_ boss. And that's all he will ever be to you, Rey Johnson. 

"Of course, Mr. Solo--I-I mean, Benjamin." says Rey with a tiny nod.

 _Benjamin. Benjamin. Benjamin._ It's been _so l_ ong since anyone has ever called him by his name, so long. It sounds so heartbreakingly beautiful as it tumbles out from her cherry-red lips. He wants to kiss those lips of hers, feel them against his. He _wants_ to taste her. _All_ of her.

Those plump, water-watering lips seemed to have the young CEO suddenly hypnotized.

Never before had an individual been able to both captivate him and seal his fate. Rey Johnson had somehow miraculously been able to do both. He was all hers. _Do with me what you will, Miss Johnson._

"You'll get used to it, I think, after you've been here for awhile, Miss Johnson." He says smiling, though, he never not once takes his eyes away from her for more than a split second.

"I don't want to let you down."

"Somehow, I don't think you could. Let me down, that is, You're...." ,and he pauses as he searches for the right word to describe the situation from which he is finding himself in. "....well, _you're_ different. I can tell. I have sense---a gift---of being able to read people."

"You're a natural it sounds like." says Rey, swallowing hard as she does her best to fight back her growing temptations to lung at him.

It's _clearly_ a very hard thing to do, especially when he is looking at her in that way.

"Let me show you to your office, Miss johnson. And then I'll go over a few things before I must _regretfully_ return to my morning meeting." He explains before moving past her and down the hallway towards a door. 

* * *

By lunch time, Rey is settling into her new position as Benjamin Solo's new secretary and so far things are panning out the way she had expected. The job itself is easy enough---she takes care of everything that Mr. Solo doesn't have time to deal with or personally doesn't _want_ to deal with.

Unfortunately, not every customer she speaks with is so enthusiastic to be told that Mr. Solo is in the middle of an important meeting or phone call and makes no hesitation to take it out against her.

"You look like you could use a drink. Rough day already?" says another female co-worker of Mr. Solo's as she heats up her lunch. 

"I don't think I've ever taken that many phone calls in the span of three hours before in my life. That last one was---well, it was a complete nightmare" Rey exhales deeply as she rubs her aching temples. "Are all of Mr. Solo's customers that way, Amylin?"

Amylin Holdo, you could say was a veteran here at Solo Enterprises. She had been there with Han Solo Sr. had first laid down the foundations for the company and was there as well when his only son, Benjamin Solo had taken over the reigns after his father's retirement. Business soared under Benjamin's regime. In fact, many of his father's workers would say that he was going to lead the family business into the next century and take all of the employees along with him.

Booming good business meant better money made--and the Solos were all about making _good_ money. 

"You'll get used to it with time. One hectic phone call will become second nature to you after a few months." Amylin told her as she removed her lunch from the microwave and joined Rey at the table. "However, I did notice that Mr. Solo seems to be quite taken with you. I've never seen him quite like that before in all the years I've worked for his family. He must _really_ like you."

"Well...." Rey said as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. _How utterly stupid I must sound to her right now, talking about him as if I know anything other that what's behind that office door of his. I know nothing.....nothing._ "....he's a _very_ interesting young man. I mean, what's there _not_ to like?

The unmistakable nervousness that is etched across Rey's face as the words fall from her lips tell Amylin that the beautiful lass is just as equally taken with the handsome CEO as he is with her.

It has the makings to either become something incredibly beautiful or an ultimate disaster. His father, Han had too fallen for one of his secretaries in a similar fashion and eventually ended of marrying her and had a son. Ben. In a way, it felt like history was due to repeat itself. 

"I think Phasma might be a little jealous of you, Miss Johnson."

"Jealous? Of me? Why?"

"She's been dying to have that position for as long as I can remember." says Amylin snorting as she dived into her bowl of pasta and began spinning it around her fork. "Solo wouldn't be caught dead alone with her in a room for more than a minute if he could help it. He _personally_ can't stand her."

_Well, that explains why he wanted her to finish getting things ready for that meeting one day._

"I'm not trying to cause trouble with anyone here, Amylin. I just want to do my job and I want to do it to the satisfaction that Mr. Solo expects of me." Rey begins with a shake of her head. 

"No one is saying that you are, Miss Johnson, but, just don't be surprised if you make a few enemies in this place along with the way. Gwendoline Phasma being one of them."

As Rey sat there at the tiny wooden table dabbling with her lunch she took what Amylin was saying to her with great caution. Again, she wasn't here to make _any_ friends, but to do a job, _her_ job. The only commands and requests that she would be taking were from the man who's office sat directly in front of her own.

If Gwen had a problem with any of that then she would need to take it up with him--- and not out _on her._

"I just want to do what is required of me and that is all."

"Even so." Amylin went on to add. "Not everybody here in this facility is going to be your best friend, Rey. In fact, some of them will try to do everything in their power to see to it that you fall out of favor with Mr. Solo."

"What do you suggest that I do, Amylin? To avoid that, I mean?"

"Stick to your guns and what you know, Miss Johnson." She answered her in a calm and collect voice. "However, given to what I have already seen, I would not let it bother you too much. Something tells me that you're in good hands."

Luckily, what Amylin Holdo had told her had proven one-hundred percent true. In the following days that came afterwards, Gwen's true nature came to the surface. She was every bit as nasty as proclaimed in Amylin's stories.

The whole _nice-act_ had just been for show and now that Rey had begun to find her place amongst the ranks of Solo's other fellow workers, it was proving to be a rather _difficult_ place to work at times.

The hours were exceptionally long but at least the pay was good--in fact, it was so good that for the first time since she graduated from college she was able to pay her rent and have a little money left over. 

"So what's he like? Solo, I mean?" Her roommate Finn asked as they ate their _first_ real nice meal with Rey's first paycheck.

How could he possibly deny fresh gourmet pasta and breadsticks from his favorite place in all of New York City? _He's every bit as beautiful as he is intimidating is what she wants to tell him, but, he's her boss._ She can't openly say things like that without giving into what she now considers feelings for him.

Yes, she's developed strong feelings for him. What of it? Only she knows and she plans to keep it that way.

"He's _very_ kind, though, I must admit, I haven't really seen him much since my first day in the job." Rey tells him as she opens yet another bottle of wine and begins to pour him and herself a glass. "He's always in and out of meetings. Though, he occasionally will stop by my office every once in a while in the mornings when it's not so busy."

"Hmm, he sounds like a real winner, if you ask me." Finn jokes.

"The many stays busier than the fucking president of the United States." Rey goes on to add in a sarcastic voice. "But, overall, I'm genuinely happy working for him. Truly, I am."

"Well, if you're happy then I'm happy." He says with a smile before downing his glass of red wine. 

_Am I really happy though?_

_Am I happy enough, am I content enough to just be Solo's personal secretary when deep down my heart is literally aching and screaming to be something so much more to him. I want more. So much more---so much---more._


	2. Chapter 2

_Am I really happy though?_

_Am I happy enough, am I content enough to just be Solo's personal secretary when deep down my heart is literally aching and screaming to be something so much more to him. I want more. So much more---so much---more._

No, she's _not_ happy. She realizes as she stands before his door that she can't ever truly be happy with these feelings she's developed for him in such a short amount of time weighing so heavily on her heart. _Do I love him? No, I couldn't possibly love him. I barely know him enough to say that, but, I guess I just like him...a lot._

Pausing only briefly before bringing her hand up and knocking on his door, she ties to keep all of her inner emotions at bay and be the secretary that he had hired merely four weeks prior. Her subconscious sits perched on it's throne, laughing aimlessly at her knowing that she's failed in the attempt to keep all of this as strictly professional as possible.

_My God, have I already been working here that long?_

"Come in."

Pushing open the door, she steps into his office. He's sitting behind his sleek desk and bent over a pile of paperwork. Coincidentally, he doesn't look immediately at her but continues signing documents as the door clicks shut behind her. As Rey stands there and waits for him to speak again, she finds that she is transfixed by his features and the way one single bang falls loosely from his head and over his face. 

"Sorry, Miss Johnson." He apologizes when he finally lays down his pen and lifts his head to look at her. Immediately, she notices the way his lower jaw clenches tightly at the sight of her standing before him. "I was just finishing up some last minute paperwork."

"I've brought you the datasheets that you asked for, sir." She tells him as she scurries over and places the stack of paper down next to him. “I think you’ll find everything is in place for the meeting this afternoon.”

"Thank you, Rey."

It's the first time he's uttered her first name since her arrival. What's even more impressive is the way he holds her stare as he sits at his desk looking up at her. _Shit, I can't think straight. I can't breathe---I can't do anything but imagine what it would be like to kiss him._

"Tell me, how are you adjusting to your new position?"

_You mean apart from being taunted on a daily basis from Gwen, I'm doing just fine. Thanks so much for asking, Sir._

"I'm adjusting very well, thank you so much for asking." She answers him, swallowing hard on that last bit. It’s a bitter pill to swallow.

"Are the others treating you well?" He asks her in a soft voice.

"As well as to be expected, sir."

"As expected?" His gaze immediately narrows at these words and leaves him wondering on what she could possibly be talking about?

_Who here was treating her badly and why?_

"Yes, I-I am trying my best to fit in with the others, sir."

"Who is speaking _poorly_ of you, Rey?" He grates, determined to get to the bottom of this and make that person in question pay for their misdeeds. She doesn't answer him. This alarms him. Within seconds, he's rising from his desk and looming over her. "You can tell me, Rey. You know that, _don't_ you?"

"I don't want anyone here to get into trouble over little old me, sir." Rey stutters, shaking her head repeatedly up at him.

He places his hand under her chin and slowly tilts her head up so that they are looking at one another---dead in the eyes. _Is it scientifically possible for one's heart to abruptly stop beating?_ She wonders. Rey quickly takes note of how his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, his chest rising steadily as he continues to gaze at her.

"If anyone is speaking poorly of anyone in this building then I need to be made aware of it immediately so that I might figure out the appropriate action in order to handle it." He tells her, lowering his voice. "So, tell me, who is it, Rey?"

"It's been made aware to me that I am not Gwendoline Phasma's most favorite person here, sir." says Rey somberly.

"She's not exactly my favorite person here either if it makes you feel any better." Ben then chuckles. "But, I'm sure that you already knew that, didn’t you?"

"Amylin Holdo told me about her, sir." 

"She was looking after you." Ben said as he then reached over and pushed the loose strand of hair behind Rey's ear. "As I would have expected her too or any other fellow employee. She worked for my father long before---"

"She told me about your father. Han Solo?"

"And what did she tell you?" He asked her as he folded his arms and leaned back against the brick wall. "Did she tell you that _my_ father was a responsible man? That he fell in love with my mother who like you was also a secretary at this place of business?"

"She gave me a somewhat less descriptive version, sir."

"I thought we agreed that you would call me, Benjamin, Miss Johnson." He said with a sensual smirk now growing across his face. _Fuck, I really wish he’d stop doing that! I only have so much extra pairs of undies!_

Her cunt clenched tightly and made her wish he'd press her up against this very wall and make something out of it. Being around him was clearly becoming far too much for her to handle. _Do you want me as much as I want you, Benjamin Solo? Because I want you so much!_

"You calling me _"sir"_ all the time is giving me the impression that I'm an useless old fart. I'm only twenty-eight years old for heaven's sake!"

He then leans in, his face dangerously close and she holds her breath to staunch the overwhelming cloud of his scent that hits her with full force. Rey's mouth opens but closes once more, words failing to reach her. She can't speak or even think straight. It's like the function inside of her brain for that precise process has been switched off--so she just stands there, unable to say anything. The smell of his cologne gives her a bit of whiplash

"I would like it very much if you could open and honest with me in the future, though. I think you'll find things will go a lot smoother between the two of us if you do.”

"Look, I never meant to---"

"Shh." He says placing his index finger over her lips, immediately silencing her. It took every ounce of strength Rey had in her body not to trip her plump red lips over it and to suck on it— _bloody hell I want this man. I want him so badly!_

"I will be speaking with Miss Phasma promptly. It would not be the first time I've heard complaints about her, but, as your boss, I can promise you here and now, it _will_ be the last."

"You're not going to fire her, are you, Ben?"

"I'll give her something to think about, if that's what you mean?" He tells her as he moves past her towards the large window that exposes the whole of the New York skyline before him. He leans against it and then turns to look back at her. "Get lunch with me, Rey." 

"Lunch?" She repeats, cocking her head to one side. He's throwing so much at her all at once she's unable to comprehend even the most simplest of questions. _God, I really must sound like such an idiot right now!_

"Yeah, you know where two people go out to a restaurant and order food?"

"R-Right, of course! Of course, sorry!" says Rey as she smacks her forehead, feeling completely dumb for even opening her mouth in the first place. "I mean, sure, I-I'd love to go with you, Ben!"

"All right, I'll see you at twelve fifteen, Rey."

"Okay, see you then, sir! I-I mean, Benjamin, sir--- _damn it_ , sorry, that's going to take some getting used to!"

Ben only laughs at this as he returns to his desk once more. _Fuck, she's so damn cute!_ How is he going to be able to keep this relationship strictly professional when all he wants to do is find himself immersed in whatever it is she has to offer him--- _which_ \---he feels is quite a lot?

He's never wanted to find himself buried so deep in someone, to be immersed with her. Never wanted to be close to someone in that way, never wanted any of those things _until_ she came along.

Ben never takes his eyes off her, not for one second, as she exits the room and returns to her own office. It was too short, too brief—their encounter. Ben _wants_ more. _More! More! More!_ He then flips on the screen of his computer and immediately begins to send her a brief email.

**To: reyjohnson@soloenterprises.com**

**From: benjaminsolo@ceosoloenterprises.com**

**Subject: Thank You!**

_Miss Johnson,_

_I just wanted to inform you that I've had a chance to look over the datasheets you've given me and everything seems to be in order for the merge later this afternoon. Excellent work!_

_I will see you downstairs in the main lobby at 12:15 as discussed._

_Sincerely,_

_Benjamin Solo_

_CEO of Solo Enteprises_

* * *

Rey glances over at the small clock on the edge of her desk, she has few minutes left to kill. She figures she'll get started on answering some of her other emails. Though, it becomes clear she won't get it done---not when Benjamin Solo weighs heavily on her mind. Finally, she gives up and grabs her coat and purse and begins making her way over towards the elevators. Ben is already standing there....waiting for her.

Something about the way he propped himself on that right leg, his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks was so... _mesmerizing._ It was such a fucking major turn on for her that all her female senses were running amuck!

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," he tells her as she steadily approaches him. 

_God, I wanna cum so bad, Solo. You just don't even know._

"I just had some last minute emails to finish up," she tells him, feeling her cheeks turn slightly read for having such dirty thoughts scouring through her brain. "So, where are we heading?"

"There's a small café just around the corner," he answers as he reaches over and pushes the button. "I'll be a nice little break from work. I mean, I'm over my head with paperwork and I could really use a beer."

"Can you do that, sir?" Rey asks abruptly.

The elevator doors slide open and he steps back to allow her access. Smiling she walks in and waits for him to step in after her. As the double-doors slide close behind then, he pushes the _G_ button and turns to look down at her---that all-around American-boy grin spreading across his face.

"I'm the CEO, Miss Johnson," he replies in a very cocky, but super sexy tone. "I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want too."

Rey takes head of those words as they tumble from his lips and wishes so hard that he would make good on a promise and shove her back against the wall while he devours her whole. It's been a good while since she's had what you would call "decent" sex, but she figures that, Ben Solo would turn her whole world upside down for the _better._

The reach the parking garage and Rey is not eve remotely surprised to see luxury cars like: _Audi, Maserati, Lexus, BMWs_ sitting parked side-by-side in perfectly aligned rows. She was suddenly reminded of the world that she had been introduced into. Money. And watching as Ben reached into his back-pocket for a set of keys.

"Which one is yours?" Rey asked.

He then pointed towards a sleek black sports car and hit the unlock button before replying, deadpan. "That one."

"Of course, it is," she said, rolling her eyes in a sarcastic manner. 

"Why? Were you _expecting_ something else?" He asked as he walked over towards the passenger's side and opened the door for her. 

"Nope, not at all."

He smiled as she slid into the front seat. Closing the door he made his way over towards the other side, pulling open the door and sliding in with such grace that it was fit for a movie. He pressed a _START_ button and the engine roared to life and soft classical music began to play over the radio. It was definitely not what she expected to hear, especially from an all powerful CEO like him. 

"Helps clear my head," said Ben when he saw the rather confused facial expression on Rey's face. "But I can change it if it's not your taste."

"No, no, I like Bach and Mozart," said Rey quickly, shaking her head at him. "It's actually.... _.very_ relaxing, I think."

"Another thing we have in common, Miss Johnson." 

"Though, I have to admit, why are we driving if the café is just around the corner from here?"

Ben paused and then turned to look at her. "You don't _miss_ a beat, do you, Miss Johnson?

"Nope." Rey answered with a genuine breathtaking smile that all but shook him to his inner core.

Goddam, he wanted to lean over and kiss her so bad! In fact, there was a lot of things he wished he could do--- _in time_ , he would just that---but for now, they were still just learning to become used to one another. _These things take time, Solo. You can't just go and rush a good thing. Be patience!_

"Besides, someone has to learn how to keep up with a fast-paced CEO like you, Benjamin."

"Fast paced, huh?," he said, eyebrows hunched. "Is that the kind of thing you're _into_ these days, Miss Johnson? A fast-paced lifestyle?"

"I just try to see if I can make it to the next full hour to be honest," she answered, looking down at her hands. 

"CEO's don't have time to live life in the slow-lane, I'm afraid, Miss Johnson. We go from the time the sun rises till it sets--- _but-_ \---I wouldn't mind slowing things down." Ben said as he gazed into her eyes. "I think it might be good change for me, actually."

"All right, all right, Mr. Over-Confident." Rey said with a grin, nodding at this. "If you really truly think that you can officially handle living life in the slow lane, then I'd say go for it."

"I'm Benjamin Solo. I can _handle_ anything."

Turning her head to gaze out the window, she so desperately wanted to tell him, "we'll see", but fought against tooth and nail. Their relationship was a professional one after all, and she didn't want to cross boundaries that ought not to be. He was handsome, skilled and completely sexual--- _but-_ \--that's where it had to end, sadly.

And she absolutely _fucking_ hated it! Words couldn't even begin to fathom how much she wanted him to take an unexpected left turn as he pulled out onto oncoming traffic and driver her back to wherever he lived only for him to toss her into his king-sized bed and ravish her until she was withering and spent from the pleasure.

Rey was certain he could make her cum unlike any other man could, and right now she wanted to cum _hard._ Her lace panties had been soaked the entire time they rode down the elevator and she was shocked it wasn't seeping through onto the leather upholstery of his car right now either!

God, her cunt was so swollen, _aching_ \---no, begging to be touched---to be _filled._

She was also certain that he could fill her to the brim, stretch her around the full-length of his thick cock until she felt so full. He could give her _everything_ she knew she desired, no question about it.

_I want it, Ben. I really do want it--I want you!_

"No, I believe you completely, Ben." she said, finally. 

"Maybe one day others will be able to see that _too_." He murmured as he became lost in the moving traffic. 

Reaching for his hand unexpectedly, she gave it a firm squeeze and muttered softly in a reassuring voice that she hoped he would find comforting. The look in his soft brown eyes told her.....he had. "I _know_ they will, Ben. I just know that they will."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a recipe for a total disaster and not to mention, it was completely unprofessional too. Solo had thought this through in every way possible, but to no prevail. Back and forth, he paced on wondering what the hell he should do...about _her?_ About, Miss Rey Johnson. She was an excellent addition to his company, but her beautiful face and that perfectly toned body of hers was literally driving him up the _goddamn_ wall!

Firing her was simply not an option. She hadn't done anything wrong whereas _that_ area was concerned. If anything, things at Solo Enterprises were at the highest that they've ever been.

His customers were happy, as were his more personal clients and each one of them had nothing but nice things to say where Rey was concerned. 

They called her: _A breath of fresh air_. And she was....she _really_ was. Seeing the agitated look on Gwen's face every morning as he walked towards his office had never been so alleviating. However, one thing remained the same---his _growing_ desires for her.

_How can I keep this thing between Miss Johnson and myself civil, when all I want to do is bend her over my desk, spank that perfect round ass of hers and then fuck her to high heaven?!_

"Knock! Knock!"

Turning around he saw her entering his office, a stack of documents clutched tightly in her arms. "Hello! Sorry, I'm late, Ben. Here are those documents you asked for. I'm a little confused by the numbers and all, so I begrudgingly asked Gwen about them and---"

"Forget the documents, Rey." said Ben quickly cutting her off mid-way through her sentence as he rushed over and took them out of her arms and placed them on a nearby bookshelf. "They’re not important. In fact, I made them up so of course, Gwen wouldn’t know. They were just a ruse to get you out of your office."

"Oh." Rey mouthed as she tucked her loose hair behind her ear. "Is something the matter?

"I think I might be going out of my mind here, yeah," he answered, running his fingers through his hair before turning to look at her dead in the eyes. "Look, I _love_ my job---I _love_ what I do, but I've got to be honest with you here, Rey. You're kind of driving me crazy.” 

“Ben...” Rey started as she shifted back and forth on her wedges. “...look, whatever it is that I have done, I promise that I will make it up to you.” 

“There’s no time for that now, Rey. Not anymore,” he said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Please!” She begged, now clinging to his front jacket. “Whatever it is! I can do better! I can! I can be anything _you_ need to be! You just tell me, Ben, and I’ll be that! I need this job!” 

He blinked rapidly at this response. She thought this was about her job status? She really thought that he was going to fire her after all she had done for him and his company? _Rey, baby, no! Never!_ Had he not expressed enough to her already that he _loved_ having her here, and that she was a hard worker? _Damn, she really is hard on herself isn’t she?_

“Rey, listen to me....just stop. Stop!” Ben said as he suddenly moved towards her and took her into his arms. _Fuck, I love having you close to me, Rey. I've wanted this since the moment I first laid eyes on you_. “This has nothing whatsoever to do with your job. You’re not in trouble _nor_ am I firing you.” 

Scratching the back of her head she muttered. “Forgive me, Ben, but I’m a _little_ confused here.” 

“Then let me help make it less confusing for you, _sweetheart_ ,” he addressed in a firm voice before cradling her face and kissing her.... _hard._

The low growl that issued from his chest as he forcefully backed her into the nearest wall sent chills down her spine. It was pure primal instinct scouring through his veins as he dipped his tongue into her wading mouth, tasting her for the very first time. But it wasn't enough. It would _never_ be enough. He could taste every square inch of her and then some and it still would not be enough. 

"Ben...." Rey gasped in between her kisses. "....please....I....I _want_...."

"I know. I _know._ " He said in ragged breathes as he ran sweet, soft kisses along her jaw and neck. "J-Just let me enjoy this, for now, _please?_ "

"Yes! Yes, of course!" She whimpered as she dug her fingers through his thick, unruly black hair. Hmm, it was a lot softer than she had imagined it. 

With each firm tug he issued another long drawn out noise deep within his gut. If she kept on he'd make her remember exactly who she was dealing with then again a part of him _wanted_ her too. She only knew Benjamin Solo the CEO: the uptight, quiet and reserved version of him. She had yet to meet Benjamin Solo the _lover._

"Hold on, hold on....stay still for just a second." He whispered in a raspy voice into the crook of her neck.

Rey immediately froze as she felt him sinking down onto his knees. _What was he doing?_ A yelp escaped from her mouth when she felt him bunching up her pencil skirt over her hips and slowly pulling down her leggings. That truly dark look in his eyes as he gazed up at her was one foretelling---he was going to do _that._... _here?!_

"Black lace..... _my_ favorite." he said with a sensual smirk on his lips before leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to her thighs.

"B-Ben, wait a second. The door---it's _not_ locked!" Rey panicked, her eyes darting over towards the other side of the room. "S-Someone.... _oh fuck,_ someone could walk in and see us!"

"If they want to have a job the next day they'll _know_ better." He murmured as he continue he gripped her firmly toned thighs, prying them apart slightly. He has got to be out of his ever-living mind if he really believes that---- _oh but damn, I don't want him to stop that! It feels too good!_

Her whole body went completely rigid when she felt him pushing aside her underwear. A chill of the a/c hit her already sensitive bud. _Oh, fuck!_

"You're so wet." Ben said he looked up at her once more. "Look, at you, you're practically dripping for me."

"I-It's so embarrassing!" Rey cried out as she covered her face with her hands. "Don't look at me, Ben!"

"What's embarrassing about it, Rey? You're _so_ beautiful.....your cunt is just all pink and swollen....." He then brushed moved his fingers across her wet slit and bought them to his mouth, sucking in earnest. With the faintest "pop" he gazed back up at her once more "....and _you_ taste good."

"Benjamin Solo!"

"What?" He replied with a simply shrug of his shoulders. "Why make a lie out of it? You know it's true."

_"Please.._..Ben... _please!_ " 

God, hearing her beg for him like this when he had barely even touched her nearly drove him over the edge. She was so wet that he could see her sweet juice's trickling between her thighs and pooling at her feet on the tile floor. It would be so easy for him to slip inside her and give them what they both clearly wanted....but he _would_ wait. No man had the right to claim what was his until the significant other asked for it. 

" _Please_ , what?" He murmured in a husky voice as he moved his index finger through her drenched folds. Her body shook at the slightest touch. Well, she's _definitely_ responsive---that's a plus. "Say it, Rey. Tell me what _you_ want. Tell me and I'll gladly give it to you."

"I can't, Ben--- _please-_ \--just---" She begged him.

"I'm not giving you _anything_ until you tell me what _you_ want, Rey." He said in a firm voice as he caressed her lower café. "You want me to make you cum? Is that what you want? You have to tell me, Rey or else I'm just going to sit here all day."

"Yes!" she said finally giving into his advances. "Yes, I want you to make me cum! Please, Ben-- _-please_ , I can't take it no more! I can't!"

Slowly rising to his feet he placed his hand under her chin, titled her face upwards so that they were staring at one another and he whispered softly. "You see? Now was that really so hard, sweetheart? Now, I make good one all of my promises but to ensure that you're comfortable---go lie down on the sofa and I'll go and lock the door."

"Okay, but, I'll need to push pull my leggings back up---"

He placed an index finger over her lips, silencing her. "Just do what I tell you and take the rest of that other shit off too. I _want_ you naked.... _exposed._ "

Nodding she turned and began walking over towards the sofa while he made his way over towards the office door. Poking his head out he muttered some incoherent words that she couldn't quite make out and then she heard the faint click of the lock. Now, she knew for sure----they wouldn't be disturbed.

When she turned around she saw him making his way back over towards her, pulling at his black tie and unbuttoning the collar of his crisp, white dress shirt.

"Take it off." He commanded. " _All_ of it."

* * *

A mixture of black and white clothing is littered onto the tile floor as Ben now stood in only his black boxer briefs at the beautiful naked woman (no, my secretary), sprawled out with nothing but her lace panties and matching bra lying on the sofa. Rey bit into that plump bottom lip with her perfect white teeth.

Ben watched as her sweet pink tongue swiped across the surface next, and Ben being Ben imagined watching her drag it across the swollen head of his cock. He engorged, biting back a curse at the way this woman was able to get to him so easily.

"Ben...."

There was no backing down now. He raised a sharp black brow at her, knowing she'd get his displeasure without uttering a single world. As told her once already, she knew him only as Ben Solo as the CEO---he figured she better prepare herself for everything else he had to offer her. Ben Solo the young man---Ben Solo who's heart was beating for the woman who lay before him.

"....I want _this._ I _want_ you, Ben Solo." 

With an obedient nod, he turned and slowly made his way over towards her. Ideally, he had wanted this moment between the two of them to be at his apartment--in his bedroom where they could have all the privacy the wanted. However, this would do.... _for now._ Something inside him told him nothing between them was ever going to be the same again after this. 

"Know this," he stated as he gazed down at her beautiful flawless form. "I would have wanted to do this under better circumstances, but, sometimes the moment doesn't always present itself."

"What do you mean?" Rey asks.

"I mean, I would have rather done this in my _own_ bed, in my _own_ apartment," he answers as he slowly leans over her. "I don't think a couch that can barely fit two people is exactly the most appropriate place to do this."

"Well, neither is an office with over three thousand employees located in the same area but you were the one who had me strip me down to my undies here and lay on this couch---which, I have to say is quite comfortable, really." Rey teased slightly as she bounced up and down on the sofa cushiony surface. 

"I'll make your whole _fucking_ body bounce by the time I'm done with you, Rey Johnson." Ben snarled, hungrily.

"Ben Solo, don't you _dare_ be crude!"

"Crude? That wasn't being crude, sweetheart." He said sitting back on his knees and as his eyes raked over her body.

Rey could see his pupils were dilatated, his jaw hanging slightly ajar as he breathed through his mouth. Grabbing at the thin lacy material at her hips he forced her to arch her buttocks up as he slowly pulled her underwear over her hips and down her long legs. He twirled the underwear around his forefinger before flicking it over her head across the room. It slid across the tile floor and out of sight under a filing cabinet.

He resumed his intense staring before dragging his nails along the apex of her thighs.

"Now..... _that.._..that is crude, Miss Johnson."

Rey could practically feel his chest rumbling through his body, coming off him in waves. Pools of slick formed between her legs and from the way Ben's nostrils flared, he had caught onto her heavily scent. Leaning forward, with his arms resting on either side of her head, he kissed her. It was deliberate and _slow_ \---unlike anything she had ever experienced before in all her twenty-odd some years on this earth.

"Jesus Christ, Rey..... _you_ taste so _fucking g_ ood." Ben said as he yanked down one of her bra-cups, exposing her nipple to the cold air. "I could _eat_ you for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Rosy-pink, erect like the mountainous peaks above and leaving his mouth watering, Ben couldn't hold back anymore. He captured it in his teeth and began swirling it around with his tongue bringing forth a strangled gasp from her lips as his fingers continued trailing further down her body. Every inch of her was just begging to be touched..... _kissed._

Feeling her back arch into him, he planted moved from one nipple to the other before moving down her ribcage, past her naval until he reached the most intimate part of her. Prying her legs apart, he stared in awe and wonderment at her glistening pink folds. 

The scent of her apparent arousal was hitting him with such intensity that his cock twitched with anticipation-- _with_ absolute need.

_"Fuck_ , Rey, you're _so-_ \--you're _literally_ going to be the death of me woman," he grunted. "I _swear_ you are."

" _Please.._..Ben....." 

"I _love_ hearing you beg for me, Rey," said Ben as he began lowering himself, disappearing between her legs. 

That first swipe of his tongue against her clit had been so unexpectedly that she arched completely off from the couch. One large hand came to rest against her abdomen, firmly holding her in place as he continued moving his tongue up and down, swirling in tiny knit circles. The strangled cry that escaped from her only made the monster inside his chest roar with instant delight. 

"Someone's awfully excited, aren't they?" he said with a possessive smirk. "You like it when I tease your clit with my tongue?"

"D-Don't say that, Ben. It's dirty!" Rey choked out a cry as she the dug her fingers into his hair, pulling in earnest.

He ignored her protests and licked along hot stripe from her entrance to her clit, savoring the taste and her erratic movements as she moved her hand from his hair, to the leather seams of the couch and back into his hair once more. People were surely going to hear her moans, but he didn't care.

This is exactly what Ben Solo had wanted the second he had laid eyes on her in that conference room that first day---now every dream he had was coming true. As his tongue scraped against that oh-so sweet spot he could feel the pressure mounting. She was close. 

"Are you going to cum, Rey?" Ben asked in a ragged breath. "Are you close?"

"God, yes....please.... _please_ , Ben....I need...."

"Do you need to cum, Rey? Tell me what _you_ need," he growled as he continued to move his tongue and lips over her super-sensitive bud. 

A one last yank at his hair and Rey completely fell apart as ribbons of pleasure erupted somewhere deep within her. Her whole body was singing just for him as Ben relished in the idea as he watched her come completely underneath him--her legs giving out and her climax hitting her like a tidal wave crashing into the rocky shorelines.

_Oh fuck, I never knew it could be like this. That I....I could feel like this!_

When she finally was able to move again she looked up and saw Ben smirking down at her in such a way that made her aroused for a second time. "Well done, _my_ little one." 

"Jesus, Ben.....y-you are so good at that," said Rey panting, her chest rising and falling as she attempted to bring her senses back down from their high.

"You think that was good....." and he paused as he raked his eyes across her glistening body, beads of sweat on the swells of her breasts, stomach and arms. "....you just wait till I have my cock inside you, stretching you out to the max. But....that is for a later time." 

"What?!" She gasped immediately propping herself onto her elbows, her mouth ajar.

"Unfortunately, I have an important meeting in fifteen minutes," said Ben, glancing down at his Rolex watch. "And though I hate going into a meeting hung like a fucking donkey--- _duty_ calls."

"B-But Ben...."

He leaned forward and kissed her fully on the mouth before sliding off the couch and began gathering up his clothes in his arms. She just sat there---a mess---though a beautiful woman as she watched him get dressed.

His cock was painfully hard and he would kick himself for not caring out the full deed of fucking the dog shit out of her on this couch, but, that's what the fifteen extra minutes were for. He'd relieve himself in his personal bathroom and then head straight to the meeting. After he pulled his pants, he looked back at her and saw her fastening her bra and underwear (which she had to dig for underneath the filing cabinet).

"I'll make it up to you," he finally told her as he fastened the last button to his dress shirt. "Dinner...my place, tonight. And then, I'm all yours."

She lifted an eyebrow to this and followed up with a question. "Before this goes any further, I need to know something. What are we, exactly?"

"We're whatever you want us to be, Rey." He answered in a firm voice. "I'll be whatever the hell _you_ want. Friend/boss/lover or all three if you'd like that, I have no preference to be perfectly honest. Whichever, happens to catch your fancy."

"What about boyfriend?" she asked. 

Ben smiled at this and strode over, tilted her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I can do that too, sweetheart. Pick you up after work?"

"Works for me," she says as she leaned into the kiss, deepening it slightly.

He welcomes it wholeheartedly and lets his tongue dance over hers---it's _so_ sensual. As _is_ she. He's glad now as he makes his way back over towards his desk to know that she's comfortable in her sexuality and the things that she desires from him. He will incorporate more of that when he sees her later on tonight. Bidding her farewell, he leaves her to finish dressing as he makes his way towards the restroom to take care of his hard on.

His cries are completely unheard (to which now he's thankful he's installed those sound-proof walls) as he takes himself in hand---about six long hard pumps and he's cumming all over the walls and his right hand like someone has just opened the goddamn flood gates.


	4. Chapter 4

**To:** **reyjohnson@soloenterprises.com**

**From:** **benjaminsolo@ceosoloenterprises.com**

**Subject: AROUSED!**

_Miss Johnson,_

_Just a quick note to say that even after relieving myself---I'm still so **fucking** hard and not looking forward to this 2 hour meeting! You are a goddamn goddess and I am looking forward to dinner with you later this evening!_

_I do hope that we can continue our little extra circular activities outside of work---as well as **inside** too! _

_See you at 5Pm and not a second **over!**_

_Sincerely,_

_your CEO and now **BOYFRIEND**_

_Benjamin Solo_

_CEO of Solo Enterprises_

Rey was sitting at her desk, grinning from ear to ear as she read the email over and over and over again. Boyfriend? Wow, it had been a really long time since she had the chance of calling someone her own. Benjamin Solo was literally the icing on of the cake, the winning lottery ticket, the cherry sitting on top of the hot-fudge sundae. He is _mine.._. _all_ mine.

She wanted to email him back but figured he was already knee-deep into the meeting already and withheld. Glancing up at the clock, she checked the time: _11:45AM._ Fuck, waiting till 5pm was going to be torture for her! She wanted it to be here _now_ —she wanted to be found tangled under his silk sheets, wrapped in his arms. _How did I get so damn lucky?!_ She wondered as she continued answering emails, phone calls.

It was only right before she was about to head out to lunch did she finally get yet another message from her new beau:

  
**To: reyjohnson@soloenterprises.com **

**From: benjaminsolo@ceosoloenterprises.com **

**Subject: Still HORNY AF!**

_Miss Johnson,_

_I hope that you are enjoying your lunch break! Sadly, I cannot say the same! Merge numbers up to my ass and rosemary baked chicken with snap green beans and a potato when I'd much rather be sucking on that delicious sweet pussy of yours!_

_Forgive me, I'm insanely horny right now---you'd think after a good wank in the bathroom, I'd be good, but---_

_Anyways, enjoy your lunch, hold my calls, and i'll see your sexy ass in about 6 hours!_

_Sincerely,_

_You're super horny CEO & still boyfriend......_

_Benjamin Solo_

_CEO of Solo Enterprises_

_Oh my God---the absolute nerve of this man!_ Surely, he must know someone is checking the servers! Blushing hard in the cheeks she immediately began replying back to him and all his _craziness_! He might be the big, bad CEO around here, but even they had their limitations of what they could and couldn't send out to their employees! Especially ones who found themselves completely---at _his_ disposal.

Rey didn't even want to begin to imagine the embarrassment of her other co-workers accidentally opening up an email that wasn't mean for them and saw her whole relationship with BEN SOLO plastered on the front of their computer screens. The thought of it made her want to crawl into a hole and die!

**To: benjaminsolo@ceosoloenterprises.com **

**From: reyjohnson@soloenterprises.com **

** Subject: Acc: Still HORNY AF! **

_Mr. Solo,_

_Have you no shame whatsoever?!_

_Like, I get it, you're---excited, but please, can we tone down this sort of thing when it comes to our emails? Need I remind you, this is still an office building, sir?! You never know who might be checking these so called "servers" these days._

_The last thing I want is for all our conversations---sexual or not---to be seen by the eyes of others!_

_I eagerly await 5pm, trust me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Johnson_

**SENT!** Good grief, maybe with a bit luck that'll calm him down just a bit. _Bing! Bing! Bing!_

_My God, he's a fast responder!_

However, Rey Johnson couldn't have been more wrong on that note. Somehow in the midst of all this chaos---though it had proven to be _good_ chaos---she had forgotten just exactly who she was dealing with here. This was Benjamin Organa-Solo and he wasn't just anyone. He was the CEO of Solo Enterprises and opening up his most recent email, smirking as she repeatedly shook her head, she quickly realized why:

**To: reyjohnson@soloenterprises.com **

**From: benjaminsolo@ceosoloenterprises.com **

** Subject: ACC: ACC: Still HORNY AF! **

_Miss Johnson,_

 _None whatsoever, sweetheart! ***wink-wink*** _ _And need **I** remind **you** that I'm the head of his corporation? _

_I reserve the right to do whatever the hell I **want** to, when I **want** to, with who I **want** to and how I **want** to!_

_You might have not noticed it because you're so wrapped up in me at the moment (not that I'm complaining or anything, I like the attention you're giving) but I pay people good money around here to keep their mouths shut about certain things._

_So, trust me when I say that you have absolutely nothing to worry about on that end._

_NOW GO EAT YOUR LUNCH!_

_Sincerely,_

_Benjamin Solo_

_CEO of Solo Enterprises_

So the king had spoken! Chuckling, Rey exited her email and procced to do just what was asked of her. She never liked going to too far, which, is why she kept returning to the same quaint little café that Ben had taken her during her first week here. It was relaxing and she could kick back and take her mind off of work for an hour----only now her mind was filled with Ben Solo.

Grabbing her phone from the depths of her purse, she began calling Finn. It was like the sun had risen at the sound of his over-eager voice.

"Hey, girl, it's been a minute!" said Finn excitedly. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to call and ask about me!"

"Sorry, Finn." Rey apologized as she took a quick sip of her lemonade. "I've just been so busy with work here lately that I haven't really---"

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure!" Finn said in a jokingly manner. "So, how are things panning out for you? I mean, I hardly see you anymore at home---or have you forgotten that I live just across the hallway?"

It's true, since getting this new job and becoming so wrapped up with Ben, she had kind of neglected her best friend and roommate, Finn. Then again, he had his own career to think about and beau. Poe was great---and really, _really_ funny as well! Though, Rey had only met him twice, she saw enough to admit that she liked him. Now, she just had to come out and say that she was seeing someone too---and not just someone---but her boss.

"Listen, I uh---I wanted to let you know that I won't be home tonight." Rey told him in a rush. "I'm staying with some....well, a friend."

"A _male_ friend?" Finn questioned in that tone that told Rey---he was going to nag her to death about it until she came clean on who this certain "male" friend was. _Lovely, just what I really wanted to do on my lunch break! Oh well, nothing like the present time, I guess!_

"Yeah, a male friend." Rey replied cocking her head from side to side.

"You _fuck_ him, yet?" 

It came out just deadpan and there wasn't even a hint of remorse in Finn's voice as he said it either. _Jesus, Finn, way to drop a whole bombshell on a girl huh?!_

"Why would you even ask me something like that, Finn?" said Rey, scoffing loudly. "Seriously?"

"Because I know _you_ , Rey Johnson that's why. I know how you _are,_ girl! I mean, we haven't been best friends for the last fifteen years for nothing, you know?" Finn replied. "So I am going to safely assume you that you two uh---are working together on some project at the office or something?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you could say that we work in close proximity with one another---oh my God, that came out far more sexual than it really needed to, didn't it?" Rey groanded as she placed her palm over her mouth. 

Finn chortled at this and murmured. "Honey, you said it, not me. So, who is he?"

"He's just a guy that I work with and we're _just_ friends and I'm leaving it at that and I will see you tomorrow and before you even think of asking if we "slept" together, my answer Is going to be _no_ , okay?"

"Well, with that tone you're already giving me the impression that you "have" in fact, slept with him," Finn implied.

As Rey sat there in her knit little corner of the café, her face as red as the nearest maraschino cheery, she might as well have said yes that she had indeed slept with him, sort of. Nah, she had just found herself sprawled out on his couch while he had ate her out like she was the world's finest cusuine! The worst part---she had enjoyed it too!

"Yeah, well, I _haven't_ slept with him and I don't _plan_ too either." Rey lied straight through her teeth. No doubt, Finn could probably see right past it and her lies. _Damn it, I never was a very good liar!_

Crossing and uncrossing her legs because she was literally riding on the edge, she just kept thinking about she _wanted_ him to fuck her brains out!

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, honey. Listen, I hate to run but---"

"No, no, it's fine." Rey said as she glanced down at her Apple watch. "I've got to get back to the office, myself. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" 

"Okay, sounds good! Let me know everything goes with your um.... _friend_ \---" Finn chuckled, though she knew deep down he hadn't meant to laugh at her about this, but how could he not see the humor behind it all?

"Bye, Finn."

* * *

Surprisingly, the remainder of Rey's day was uneventful. Thank God, I don't know how much more I can take after all that had transpired this morning in Ben's office! As she turned off the lights to her office, she bid Rose goodnight and proceeded to make her way down the hallway towards the elevators. Ben, however, was no where to be found. _Okay, don't panic, Rey. Maybe he just got held up in his office or something---no need to panic or freak out yet!_

Five minutes passed followed by ten and still no sign of him. Now, she was starting to think he might have indeed set her up.

_Oh my God, surely not---he doesn't seem that type!_

"Come on, Ben." Rey whispered as she kept glancing down the empty hallway towards his office. "Where are you?"

_"LOOK I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO AS LONG AS IT FUCKING GETS DONE! NO, NO THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!"_

_Oh shit!_ Rey thought as Ben's thunderous voice carried out from his office to where she was now standing---trembling like a leak. She had never heard Ben yell or scream at anyone in her short time working for him and now she was glad. He sounded scary as hell when he was upset. _I'll have to remind myself never to piss him off!_

The loud slam of a receiver told her that he had hung up the phone and the equally loud piercing sound of a door shutting told her that he was making his way to where she was now standing. When he saw her, though, the anger immediately vanished from his face and replaced with an eerie calmness she hadn't expected.

"Sorry about that." He apologized as he approached her, pulling at his black tie and loosening it. Rey swallowed hard, that never looked more sexy than it did coming from him. "Financial advisers, you've got to love them."

"I do hope everything is okay?" said Rey, softly.

"It's nothing that need concern you, babe. It's just business," said Ben with a shake of his head as he reached out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

He looked tired, worn down from all the meetings that he been immersed in. In fact, he looked completely different from the man she had let all but consume her earlier this morning in his office. Maybe, he wouldn't be up to spending time with her tonight. Maybe, he wanted a rain check.

"We don't have to do this tonight, Ben, if you're too tired, I mean." said Rey as she pushed the button for the elevator. 

"I'm tired of _work_ , Rey." Ben said with a smirk now growing across his lips. "I never said _anything_ about being tired of wanting to consume you."

"But...."

"No." He said in a firm voice just as the elevator doors opened. Walking forward he grabbed her by the waist and began backing her up until the flat of her spine came into contact with the wall. "No, buts, Rey. I _want_ you. I _need_ you and you're not going to make any excuses for me, no matter how tired I am, all right? I'm too geared up, too aroused, too--oh _fuck_ it, I just _want_ you in my bed, Rey!"


End file.
